(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertial running energy storage device of the type for storing the inertial energy available from the time when a brake is applied to stop a vehicle such as a motorcycle, an automotive vehicle, an electric car or the like so that the stored inertial energy can be used for suitable purposes.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, inertial running energy available from the time when a brake is applied to slow a vehicle running on the ground until the time it is stopped has not been taken into consideration and is dissipated and lost.